The Birthday
by WellDoneBeca
Summary: Athena's birthdays have always been shitty, so she's in no way surprised when this one is of the worse of them. She didn't count, however, on her hot neighbour Sam turning her once terrible day into something to remember for years and years. Square Filled: Cooking Dinner (SPN Genre bingo), Exhibitionism (SPN Kink Bingo)


Athena glanced around, utterly embarrassed as new people filled the tables of the restaurant.

The table for seven she had reserved weeks earlier was empty and her stomach was just as well, aching from the hunger just as her ass was absolutely numb by now. For the latest 3 hours, she had waited for _her_ supposed friends in a restaurant that wasn't even the woman's favourite but was a common ground the whole group used to go together, waiting for them to show up or at least call, but none had yet had the decency to even text her.

"Ma'am," a waiter stopped by the brunette's side.

"I know," the greek woman interrupted him. "I'm taking a big table for myself it's been three hours without any consumption," Athena requested an uber on her phone, feeling her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Don't worry. I'm leaving already. I give up on this stupid day."

She really wanted to cry, but the people around stopped her, and she didn't want to look _more_ like she was stood up.

"And I knew you were betting with the blonde waiter about me, I heard you!" His eyes widened, but she didn't give him time to respond, leaving the table. "It's all yours."

The young man stared at her, surprised and blushing.

"Would you wait a minute, ma'am? We need to verify your bill."

Athena sighed, checking her phone and walking to the station to wait, and he entered the kitchen without explaining anything to her. When he came back, there was a take-out box in his hands.

"Happy birthday, ma'am," he muttered, clearly embarrassed. "The chef sent you a cake."

The green-eyed woman held it in her hands, thanking him shyly. She'd never go back to the restaurant again, that was a fact.

"Thanks."

She didn't say more than a couple words to the uber driver while going home and took off her shoes right after entered the building. She should have gone to her parents' place, at least then she'd be able to see her old dog and get some attention.

"Stupid door," the brunette struggled to open said door to her apartment, still holding the box in her hands when someone's voice sounded behind her.

"You want help?"

"It'd be great," she muttered.

Sam Winchester was the hot next door neighbour, an agent of whatever area of the police that used doctors in law.

"Sorry about today, I couldn't get anyone to cover me at work," he apologised again, just like he had done the previous day about the dinner. "How was the dinner?"

"It wasn't," Athena sighed, letting him enter her apartment.

Sam entered after her, confused while looking at his friend.

"What do you mean with ' _it wasn't_ '?" he walked to the apartment's kitchen, putting the takeout inside the fridge.

She sighed, falling sat on the white couch.

"I gave up after waiting three hours and they decided to compensate me for it," she covered her face with her hands. "It was humiliating."

He didn't say anything, too surprised to do so, and she raised her green eyes to him, trying not to sound like a spoiled kid who couldn't get their parents to buy a toy.

"I didn't even eat. _What a pathetic birthday."_

Sam took a long breath, looking at her silently with what she hoped wasn't pity.

"You can dine in my place," he offered, and the woman turned to him quickly.

"What?"

"I can make us something nice," he said simply. "We can drink some wine, eat the cake and watch something.. What do you think?"

"Aren't you tired?" she questioned.

"I'll be fine," he assured his friend. "Come on. I won't let your birthday be such a down day."

The brunette shook her head but gave in.

"Fine. Okay."

"Good," Sam seemed happy. "I'll see you in 40 minutes?"

* * *

Athena followed Sam's instructions after entering his open apartment. She had showered, removed her makeup and put something comfortable.

"Hey," the greek woman stopped in front of the kitchen and he turned around, smiling to her. "Nice apron."

Sam looked down and let out a chuckled.

"Gotta keep my clothes clean," he pointed. "Put the cake in the fridge and sit down. I'll get you some wine."

Athena complied, not bothering to look around. She knew Sam's apartment already; he was her neighbour of years and a good friend, and she been there several times already. When he was sick, just a few months earlier, Athena had gone there to cook and clean as a favour.

"White Pinot Noir," he announced, offering her an empty glass while holding the bottle.

Sam was one of those classic guys that could be compared with a real-life Disney Prince. Very tall and handsome with hazel eyes, dimples, a gorgeous smile and so kind, gentle and smart that he seemed heaven sent.

The greek held the glass carefully in her hand, watching as Sam finished turning the salmon on a pan and mixing something in another.

"I'm sorry I didn't make something fancier," he sounded a bit embarrassed. "But I promise you're gonna love this."

"Don't worry, Sam. You're a great cooker, I know anything you do is gonna taste great."

He was done less than five minutes later, and she had her glass half empty as they sat on the table, and Sam put a plate of salmon with mashed potatoes and some greens in front of her, and it looked amazing.

The moment the woman took the first bite, she knew she had been right. The combination of the salmon and the choice of wine had proven to be great, and when he started talking to her, it was easy to have fun and forget what had happened not even two hours ago.

When the due was finished, Sam filled Ather's glass with wine again, and the two walked to his couch to sit down and continue to talk.

"It can be a bit tiring, but it's fulfilling," Sam affirmed, sipping on his wine. "We save some people's lives, we avenge others…"

"Real life superheroes," she chuckled, putting a curl of hair behind her ear and he shook his head.

"If you say so."

Athena just smiled at Sam, resting her hand on his thigh without thinking much.

"Well, I do," she affirmed firmly. "You could only be a superhero, Sam. I mean… You're a great guy, you're super strong and has the strongest moral compass I've ever seen in a person, and you're really hot."

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I am?"

That made the greek woman giggle.

"Come on, Sam, don't act like you don't know that," she rolled her eyes.

"But I don't know that!" he argued, laughing. "What's it?"

"Well, first of all, you're freakishly tall," she pointed. "You got legs enough for a whole world. And then your face and your body, you have the hottest body I've ever seen, Sam!"

That made Sam laugh, sending his head back.

"I didn't know you thought all that of me," he rested his glass on the table. "I feel flattered now."

Athena giggled, fully knowing the wine had taken all of her inhibitions now.

"No, really," he insisted. "I always had this sort of crush on you, but I never imagined you felt even close to attracted to me!"

She let out a laugh, putting her glass of wine aside.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No," he opened a smile. "I mean, if I had known you were interested in me I would have done this much earlier."

The brunette frowned a bit.

"Done wh-..."

Sam interrupted the greek with a kiss and froze for a second before taking her hands to his face.

When Sam pulled away, they turned to stare at each other for a moment and the woman opened and closed her lips for a moment.

"Oh," she stared at him. "Yeah, you really should have done that earlier."

He confirmed, and the greek woman just stared at each other silently for a moment.

"We should continue doing it," she pointed, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Sam pulled Athena again, kissing her lips once more, this time more fierce and insistent. Soon enough, she was sat on his lap with her hands in his perfect hair, and his lips moved to her long neck as soon as he noticed her starting to become breathless.

Slowly, sort of testing the waters, he moved his hands up her knees and thighs, caressing her olive skin gently under her dress while his lips simply devoured the skin on her neck.

Not realising what she was doing, the woman started moving her hips against his, feeling her underwear becoming wet and damp from her juices, and Sam moaned instantly.

" _Athena_ ," he squeezed her thick thighs, raising his hips to meet hers, and the green-eyed woman could feel how hard his cock was under her.

"Sam..." she moved her hands down, taking them to the buttons of his shirt and opening three of them almost desperately, and he sucked on her skin.

"We should go to my room," he licked his way down her full cleavage, and the Greek squirmed on his lap once again. "Come on, baby, don't do that."

Athena bit her lip, moving her hips slowly and teasing him until he held her ass.

"Little Minx," he growled and, surprising Athena, stood up. She only had time to put her legs around him before Sam started walking to his bedroom.

The curtains were half closed, and the only light illuminating the room was the one she'd left on before forgetting about the desert, and the woman made sure to pull her dress over her head after he put her on the bed. In response, Sam undid his shirt and threw it on the other side of the room, which prompted the brunette to lick her lips. Sam was hot with his shirt on, but with it off… He was a Greek god. His chest and abs looked like they were sculpted, and it made Athena stop to watch just as he let his pants drop by his feet.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. And, from what she could see in the dim light, _big._

Not being able to control herself, she got off the bed and pulled him to a kiss, cupping his cock and moving her fingers up and down, which prompted Sam to moan on the back of his throat. The brunette ready to drop to her knees when he held her up.

"Let me close the curtains."

Just then she looked to the side. Sam's windows weren't actually windows. His room ended in a balcony, with glass thick glass instead of walls and floor. He could still close it with some sort of doors but it still enabled anyone in a short distance to see what was going on inside.

"No," she held his arm. "Can you… Can you leave them open?"

when the Greek woman turned to look Sam in the eyes, something different was there, something dark and

"They can see us," he moved his hand to between her breasts, sending shivers all over her body and turned Athena around "Whoever looks through that window..." he pointed forward, and she could see a building that faced her, far enough that her face would be blurred, but close enough that anyone watching would be able to see what the two were doing. "Is gonna see you get _fucked_. Is that what you want?"

Athena didn't have to answer, the moan the woman let out was enough to do so.

Sam turned her around once again, opening her bra with his eyes glued to hers, and finally leaning down to kiss the Greek woman again. His hands moved to her breasts, playing with them firmly and slowly, moving her so she could go back to sit down on his lap. His lips were soon licking and biting her lips, and she moaned in response just a second before he moved his free hand down to her underwear, pushing it aside.

"You're so wet," he moved his lips up between Athena's chest and then her earlobe, playing with it. "It turns you on, right? The risk of people seeing you, having someone watching you so vulnerable."

The brunette whined as his fingertips moved to her clit, making tight circles over it and making her moan louder.

"You know what I want to do with you?" he moved two of his fingers down to her entrance, penetrating her slowly.

"Yeah?" the brunette moaned.

"Bend you over and fuck you on that balcony," Sam pulled his fingers, pushing them in again while holding her green eyes with his. "Make you cum on my cock so many times and so loudly that we're gonna wake up the whole building and make them jealous of how much pleasure you're feeling."

Athena closed her eyes, continuing to moan just as he continued to finger her, and his palm came to massage her clit.

"Do you want that?" he questioned, moving his lips to her chin, nipping it softly.

"Yes, Sam..." the brunnette moaned.

She closed her eyes when her walls squeezed his fingers, and Sam moved his fingers harder against her.

"You're gonna come already?" he groaned. "Fuck, you're amazing."

She moved her hips up so his hand could access her more easily, and he moved his other hand to stimulate her clit and penetrate her pussy with a third finger.

"Cum for me, baby," he moaned. "Let go for me."

Athena came after some movements, and Sam waited a bit until she came down before letting getting her down and walking the Greek to the chair that rested just against the balcony, and she arched her back just before he took off her underwear, exposing her folds for him.

The green-eyed woman could hear as he ripped the condom pack open, and looked back to find him rubbing his cock up and down with a hand and resting the over on her ass.

When his cockhead moved up and down her slit, she let out a whine.

"Sam… Just fuck me."

And he did it. Sam penetrated her gently, holding her waist to keep the woman from moving. The moment he was completely in, Athena let out a long low moan. Sam was big: Long and large just as the rest of his body, and her body couldn't help but feel a bit invaded – but it was the best thing she'd ever felt in her life,

He adjusted Athena before pulling his hips back, and the two of them let out a very loud moan.

"Fuck, Sam," she let out, staring forward, searching around to make sure no one was looking, but Sam wanted to make sure she'd be so distracted she wouldn't even think of it.

"You feel so good," he groaned, squeezing her middle and moving his hand to her clit, caressing it. " _So fucking good."_

The green-eyed woman let her head fall forward when he started pounding into her pussy, strong enough to make her whole body tremble. In response, he grabbed her by her brown hair and pulled her back, moving so his face would be right in her neck.

"Look forward. Let them see her," he whispered into her ear. "It's what you wanted, right? To be out here where _anyone_ can see what you're doing."

Soon, the two were done with words, and all she could feel and hear was Sam around her and his moans against her ear. That's how she reached her first orgasm; when she thought Sam would stop, but he didn't. He continued to fuck and play with the brunette until she reached a second, third and fourth orgasm and at some point, Athena didn't even know if she was moaning or just falling in silent. When she was quivering, shaking hard and completely unsure if she'd be able to walk when he released her, the Greek felt his grip change and his low moans becoming just a continuous growl.

"Fuck, Y/N," he squeezed her tighter.

"Cum for me, Sam," she moaned softly. "Let me feel you cum, Sam. Don't stop."

His movements became less rhythmic, and she felt just as his cock throbbed inside her, and he stopped after some strokes, taking a long breath before kissing her shoulder softly before pulling out and helping her sit down.

Sam away and into the bathroom, and she closed her eyes until she felt his hands on her back and under he knees, and he moved her to the bed, laying on his pillows just as she opened her green eyes.

"You're spending the night?" he questioned, looking into her eyes just as she turned on the bed to look at his face.

"Do you want me to spend the night?"

He nodded.

"I'd like that very much."

The greek woman opened a soft smile and moved to his side, relaxing when she felt him pull her to hold her close.

"Hey, Athena," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."


End file.
